En Espera
by kiba-dark
Summary: (Advertencia:mpreg,AU,)Por un descuido Aoba Seragaki ahora está esperando un bebé, lo que ha tomado con calma, y lo siente como una gran bendición, el único problema para él: es el padre de su hijo, a quien apenas conoce y no sabe cómo tratar con él.
1. Chapter 1:¿Él es el papá?

**Este fic no plane**ó** que sea muy largo , podría extenderse más dependiendo si se me ocurren más ideas y me alcanza el tiempo. **

**Entre hoy y mañana actualizare el Fic de la pareja Noiz xAoba: Máscaras **

**Pd: no soy muy buena en la ortografía o más bien soy muy distraída en ello, si notan que falló mucho en algo acepto que me lo digan y/o me den sugerencias, incluso aportar algo que no sepa de ello así como de redacción si es que gustan hacerlo, siempre y cuando sea constructivo el comentario y sin insultar o agredir**

* * *

No creía volvérselo a encontrar, de por si las posibilidades estaban en su contra, no sabía nada de él, lo único que conocía era su rostro, pero hoy se encontraba enfrente de este hombre, sentado delante de esta mesa de un sencillo café , que los separaba uno del otro.

Trago saliva, quería articular siquiera una palabra, no se sentía él mismo, y no era por demás un hombre como éste podría intimidar a cualquiera. Colocó sus manos sobre su estómago, sonrojándose ya que esto le recordaba que el hombre que yacía delante de él; era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando.

Al fin se armó de valor, pues de seguro no lo esperaría todo el día. Sin atreverse a mírale, aún con la cabeza baja le dirigió la palabra.

-Te dije que ya nos conocíamos ¿no? …O mejor dicho ya habíamos tenido un encuentro…bueno al final tu y yo lo hicimos…-No se atrevía a poner como sujeto aquella palabra.

Alzó un poco su cabeza, aun encorvado de hombros; buscado algún gesto de ese hombre, pero no había ninguno.

-Tú eres el muchacho que me estuvo acosando toda la noche-

El rostro de Aoba se sonrojó a más no poder, que provocó que soltara un monto de incoherencias-…Lo juro ese no era yo, bueno si era yo, en si no estaba en mi cabeza, pero no sabía hacerlo, que estoy diciendo… –Se agarró la cabeza agitado de su auto descontrol repentino.

-No estabas borracho, para nada, estabas completamente lucido-

-¿Ha si?, bueno, es verdad, pero no es el punto ahora-empezó a jugar con sus dedos encorvándose más delo que estaba –_se lo diré después, esto es más importante_-pensó

-¿Vienes a reclamarme algo?-

-No, bueno no exactamente un reclamo – movió su cabeza a un lado- Es algo que tienes que saber, yo…- La verdad es que supiera o no sobre el padre de su hijo él no tenía planeado buscarlo, quería criar a su hijo él solo , sin embargo cuando se encontró de casualidad con Mink, como se hacía llamar, en un sencillo paseo por las calles le vino a la mente que él debería saberlo; No se hacía ilusiones que quisiera tomar las responsabilidades junto a él, pero no perdía nada con decírselo.

Respiro hondo, enderezó su espalda y miro fijamente a los ojos de Mink, era verdaderamente impresionante tanto que aún lo intimidaban ese par de ojos dorados.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.-El silencio reino unos cuanto segundo, la expresión de Mink mostro un deje de sorpresa, no muy notorio, frunció el ceño ligeramente dejando escapar un sonido de su boca, que asimilaba aun gruñido, pensó el muchacho.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, sé que soy un extraño que llega de la nada y lo más probable es que no me creas, pero es cierto.- soltó un suspiro antes de continuar hablando

\- Creí que sería correcto que lo supieras, no busco obligarte, si tú no me crees lo entenderé…incluso si no quieres saber más del asunto no tengo problema pero si de verdad te interesa…- Abrió su mochila: sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma- te daré mi dirección y mi numero-Dijo al estar escribiendo, la mano tiritaba aun de los nervios- ésta es-empujo el papel.

-Puedes visitarnos cuando quieras… si es que lo deseas…-

Por un momento creyó haber sido rechazado al ver que no tomaba el papel, pero si lo agarró. Mink lo miró unos instantes, después lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos

-¿Decías que tu nombre era Aoba seragaki?-

-Sí, ese es-

-Veré cuando puedo ir, por ahora mi trabajo no me va lo va permitir- el hombre se paró del asiento para después marcharse, Aoba simplemente soltó un gran soplido del alivio que sintió, al verle ya lejos.

* * *

Transcurrieron casi dos semanas desde de su encuentro, no había habido visita ni llamada alguna, Aoba comenzó a creer que el hombre se había retractado, se sintió algo decepcionado pero por el otro era un alivio no se sentía capaz de volver de tenerlo enfrente de su persona.

-Aoba- le hablo su fiel compañero, quien de un salto subió al sofá

-Ren, ¿Qué ocurre?- acaricio la cabeza de su allmate

-Dijiste que ese sujeto iba venir, pero ni siquiera te ha hecho una llamada-aparto su mano del allmate- Aoba , ¿No puede que lo hayas confundido con alguien más?-

-Lo hubiera preferido de esa manera, pero es él, no cabe duda…aparte me reconoció-

-Esa noche fue tu otra personalidad la que estuvo con ese hombre, tu no eras consiente de nada-

Aoba se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, tanto que dejo caer su cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos para ocultarlo- Un descuido pequeño y termino en este embrollo, su otro yo se había apoderado de su persona, ya había ocurrido antes pero esta vez se había pasado, Sly como lo llamaba desde que sabía de su existencia, había causado que tuviera un bebé de alguien que ni siquiera conocía…

Fue en esa mañana.

-FlashBack-

Sus ojos todavía no estaban abiertos, pero podía sentir algo cálido posar sobre su espalda, pensó que debía tratarse de Ren, normalmente dormiría a lado de él. Sintiendo un leve frio se acurruco más contra su almohada, pero había algo extraño en ella, tenía una textura diferente, no eran tan suave como debería. Entonces sus ojos se sobré abrieron, no se encontraba solo, estaba siendo abrazado por alguien, por un completo extraño.

Visualizó hacia su persona y se hallaba totalmente desnudo, ante la sorpresa se alejó de golpe de la persona causando que callera de la cama. Frenéticamente comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, esta no era su habitación. Todo le daba vueltas de lo confundido que toda esta situación le causaba.

-Oi- escucho una voz grave llamarle, sabía que no era necesario ponerse a adivinar de quien era. Lentamente levantó su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de su acompañante. Su cara se tornó colorada como un tomate. Detecto una ropa caída, sin importarle nada, si era de él o del otro sujeto, la tomo rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Fin del FlashBack-

* * *

-¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?, ¡estúpido Sly, estúpido yo por ir a ese lugar, no volveré entrar a un Bar en lo que resta de mi vida y cortare a Mizuki de mi lista de contactos!-

-Aoba, ¡tranquilízate!-le pidió Ren ante la actitud casi paranoica de su dueño.

-Lo siento es que…-coil de Aoba comenzó a sonar- No conozco este número-

-Puede que sea él-sugirió Ren

-Hablando del Rey de roma, quizás sea , vamos a ver…bueno-

-Mink…-Ren simplemente se recostó y observe la conversación-bueno entiendo… ¡¿Que tú qué?!-dijo eso último casi gritando

El joven colgó y dejo caer su espalda contra el sillón con su mirada algo ida-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Viene encamino, y yo no me siento preparado-

-¿Por qué hasta hora se dignó?-

-Me dijo que… estaba aún procesando la noticia, o al menos eso me dio entender, y que además su trabajo ha sido un impedimento-

-Creo que parece serio acerca bebé -dijo ren posándose en medio de las piernas de Aoba.

-al menos…-

Transcurrió menos de una hora para que Aoba escuchara el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de Mink-Aquí vamos- dijo al tocar el pomo, se sentía de los nervios pero sabía que si alargaba más la espera se sentiría peor. Mink estaba ahí parado, no se encontraba del todo solo tenía en su hombro derecho una cacatúa de un inusual color rosa, curiosamente lo que más llamaba la atención de Aoba fueron los adornos que tenía colocados el ave.

-Hola…Mink, pasa y siéntate donde gustes-cerro la puerta-¿Quieres algo de tomar o algo?-

-Así está bien-

-Tu ave tal vez…-

-Es un allmate-dijo Mink

-Ho…pues es un allmate precioso-El mayor no respondió al algo, solamente se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos unos cuantos segundos, por su parte Aoba tomo asiento en un sillón de enfrente. Jugo con sus manos, quería comenzar una conversación pero no se le ocurría nada, teniendo de por medio tanto de que hablar.

-Como comienzo-pensó Aoba- Tu trabajo debe ser muy pesado… ¿Qué haces? Yo soy repartidor de un pequeño negocio-Mink guardó el silencio, el pobre Aoba se sintió incomodo, lo más que obtuvo como sonido fue un aleteo del allmate de Mink que aterrizo donde estaba Ren, quien se había apartado para darles su espacio-Lo está haciendo enserio verdad-inclino la cabeza hacia su hombro con una sonrisa entre avergonzada y cierta molestia.

-No es pesado…pero si laborioso, trabajo en una tienda de artesanía…Especialmente me dedico a lo que son los adornos personales, también me encargo de instruir a los nuevos trabajadores-

-Enserio, no lo puedo creer…-enseguida Aoba se cubrió la boca-_Que no pude decir algo mejor, creo que ya lo insulte-_se calmó, pues su acompañante no parecía ofendido por ello, sin embargo el ambiente tenso no se había disipado

-_Sigo sin creer que este hombre sea el padre de mi hijo, en que situación me he puesto pude habérmelo guardado, pero ahí voy como buena persona diciendo: hola soy Aoba y voy tener un bebé tuyo-Fue lo que _pensó el chico.

-¿Te has ido a checar al médico?- La cabeza de Aoba se irguió en un sobre salto-No, desde que me hice los primeros estudios, hace poco hice una cita y pues será dentro de unos cinco días-

-En caso de no poder ir mantenme al tanto-

-gracias-

-También infórmame de los gastos del médico y lo demás que haga falta

De ello su plática no pasó hacer la quinta maravilla, pero intentaba ser amena, Mink se mantenía sereno y Aoba intentaba lo mismo, aparte prefería el no indagar más de los debido ya que no había la suficiente confianza entre ellos. Sus temas de conversación fueran más que nada de los lugares donde se podían encontrar en caso de una emergencia, intercambió sus números y de los conocidos, además de cuáles serían sus próximos días libres, pero dentro de la mente de Aoba era que debía decirle acerca de su otro yo.

-Hay algo más que debes saber, es sobre mí, te acuerdas que te dije que no había sido yo en ese momento-Mink asintió con la cabeza- Es que yo en si no era consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor-

-Te escucho-

-Soy propenso, bueno mejor dicho tengo cambios de personalidad repentinos-

La cara del hombre mayor dejo cierto rastro de incomodidad al igual que Aoba que se sobaba el cuello con la cabeza haciéndola a un lado lejos del rostro de Mink

-Ya no es tan frecuente como antes, pero me descuide por ello, deje las medicinas que ayudaban a controlarlo y ahora nos metí a ambos en esto.-Era cierto y se lo habían advertido no únicamente su médico sino también su abuela y eso que ella era buena recordándoselo con unos buenos golpes.

-Yo también soy culpable, Nunca debí aceptar ninguno de tus avances esa noche y también si iba ocurrir algo entre nosotros debí preguntarte acerca de tu condición-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Sea como haya ocurrido, es nuestro deber cuidar de nuestro hijo-

-¡Mink!- dijo en un leve susurro Aoba

-Bueno, tengo que marcharme- Se paró del asiento-Oi- llamo a su allmate quien enseguida regreso a su hombro-Te llamare en caso de poder ir a la cita-

Cuando Mink ya se había marchado, y el joven se aseguró que ya estaba lejos, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, aliviado de que nada hubiera pasado a mayores. Ren se acercó.

-Supongo que no son personajes muy abiertos-Aoba sonrió al comentario

-Te ocurrió lo mismo que conmigo-

-Parece que Lulakan a comparación de su dueño puede socializar un poco más, aún así sigue sin ser lo suyo, se nota que es su allmate-

\- Ya me doy cuenta –soltó profundo un suspiro-pero me alegra en cierta manera el saber que cuento con su apoyo-sobó su estómago aun plano, y entre cerro los ojos con una cálida sonrisa-De la manera que sea nos tendrá a los dos- dijo abrasando el mismo su estómago con gran ternura.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2:Ahora no por favor

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes comentaron, se los agradezco mucho, y también aquellas que hayan pasado a leerlo por darle su oportunidad, de igual manera se los agradezco. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero poder actualizar el tercero pronto y que sea de su agrado. **

* * *

Cuando escuchó el estridente sonido de su despertador, solamente basto un manotazo para mandar a volar al inocente aparato.

-mmmm…- gimió todavía adormilado creyendo que podría descansar un rato más, sin embargo no lo tendría tan fácil:

-Aoba-. Le llamo su querido allmate- Ya es hora, tienes que ir a trabajar-Dijo Ren quien empujó con sus patitas la cabeza de Aoba .

-Ñam, un ratito más-el joven se dio la vuelta y se hizo ovillo, envolviéndose todavía más con las cobijas

-¡Aoba! no me obligues –ignoró la advertencia de su compañero

soltó un ligero soplo, y bajo las orejas viendo que negociar no serviría contra la flojera matutina de su dueño. Buscó la cara de Aoba y comenzó lamberle el rostro.

,je,je…¡hey! rio Aoba ante el cosquilleo que le ocasionaba, tanto que enseguida comenzó a levantar la cabeza de su almohada de los lengüetazos que recibía -Está bien, para…je,je,je ya entiendo –Se levantó de inmediato de la cama al mismo tiempo que sostuvo a Ren entre sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias-

-Debería exigir más que un simple agradecimiento, me arriesgó seguido a terminar como uno de ellos- .Dijo el allmate haciendo referencia al despertador que yacía totalmente roto en el suelo

\- que va, no soy tan brusco-.

-Aja- soltó Ren con tono incrédulo

\- vamos a prepararnos-

Hizo su rutina habitual un buen baño; cambiarse de ropa, su desayuno, normalmente sería una comida rápida pero ahora tomaba su tiempo pues con la venida del pequeño debía cuidar bien su alimentación. Y por último colocar a Ren en su mochila.

-Bien, nos vamos-.

-Aoba, la Ren. Que señalo con su patita un frasco blanco que yacía sobre la mesita de la sala.

-Casi lo olvido, gracias Ren-.

Tomó el frasco y vacío de ella dos capsulas en la palma de su mano, que enseguida se llevó a la boca. Ni de broma quería a volver a pasar por lo mismo, significaba ponerse en riesgo a él como a su bebe si volvía actuar de manera imprudente.

* * *

-Hola Aoba, veo que ya llegaste-

-sí, no ha llegado aún el nuevo repartidor-

Dijo señalando un paquete que yacía alado del mostrador. Haga-san conociendo la condición actual del joven, había decidido contratar un nuevo empleado de manera temporal, y dejar Aoba a cargo de la tienda y responder las llamadas, lo cual joven agradecía a su jefe, pero de vez en cuando aún hacia uno que otro mandado .

-Puedo llevarlo –tomo el paquete.

-¿No es muy pesado para ti?- dijo Haga-san preocupado

-Nop, tiene el peso ideal, dame la dirección y yo lo llevo-

-seguro-volvió a preguntar

-No es problema, no es algo difícil no nos va lastimar caminar un poco más-

-está bien…respecto tu abuela, ya sabe sobre tu estado-

-No, estoy buscando el momento adecuado- el tan solo pensar las posibilidades de cuando se enterada, se le enchinaba los pelos de la piel-se me va armar grande, pero ya que…-

-ya me lo imagino, pero sin duda ese bebe será tan lindo como su madre…-

-Oiga, no se pase Haga-san-su jefe se rio ligeramente- lo siento es que…-

-No se preocupe, bueno ya me voy-

-Vete con cuidado-

Salió de la tienda y de inmediato le pidió a Ren que fuera su guía. El allmate movió su cabecita de arriba abajo y le indico con su pata la dirección de los caminos más viables para llegar a su destino.

-Aoba, referente a lo que platicaste con Haga-san –Hablo Ren cuando ya estaban a medio camino del lugar de entrega - ya tomaste en cuenta el presentarle a tu abuela a Mink a tu -El joven de cabellos azules alentó un poco el paso, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo con un gesto pensativo.

-Sí, conociendo a la abuelita sé que no será sencillo, de sólo imaginar su encuentro me estremezco-

-Tae, puede ser una mejor de carácter fuerte Aoba, pero sabe razonar muy bien, mucho mejor que su nieto-.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? detuvo y soltó una sonrisa macabra sobre su allmate.

-Aoba no me mires así-.

Pidió Ren al sentirse incomodo por ello, Aoba lo ignoró y comenzó a estrujar las orejas Ren con las llemas de sus dedos.

-Aoba no hagas eso, suéltalas por favor-

-Mira qué lindo te ves, ¿a quien le gusta que le hagan fuwa, fuwa?-

-¡Aoba!, ¡No!- Aoba le empezó a revolver el pelaje de su compañero de un lado a otro como si fuera un peluche, Ren hacía lo posible de escapar de esa embarazosa situación. Ante ello Aoba se rio a carcajadas, por su pequeña venganza. Entonces su mirada se enfocó en el vidrio de una tienda que yacía cruzando la calle.

-Mira Ren- cruzó hacia aquella dirección para echar un vistazo: eran artículos para recién nacido; entre los que había, juguetes, ropas, una carriola y una cuna de color blanco con algunos moños amarillos cubriéndole alrededor.

-¿Quieres entrar? pregunto Ren. Aoba ladeo la cabeza en negación –Así está bien, no quiero tentarme todavía, pero es que sólo verlo no pude resistirme, me hizo pensar en el día en qué al fin lo tenga en mis brazos-

-No está de más el que vallas pensando en los recurso requeridas unas vez que nazca-

-Quizás tengas Razón-

-Como la cuna de ahí, te haría bien -

-mmm, había pensado dejarlo dormir conmigo en la cama-

-Puede ser arriesgado, podría caer de ella, o la podrías aplastar con tu peso en un descuido, y más peligroso tratándose de ti a la hora de dormir-

-¡Ren!- le regaño Aoba entre un tanto avergonzado de que se lo recalcara

Mientras seguía admirando, la caja se le fue arrebatada de las manos.

-Hey ladr…!Mink¡-Si, era el mismo, Aoba quedo atónito unos cuantos segundos. mientras que Mink se prestó a observar el vidrio de la tienda, parecía estarlo examinando, de ello presto atención al paquete en sus manos.

-No deberías estar cargando esto-

-No…no es pesado-dijo Aoba que enseguida quiso tomar de vuelta el paquete, pero Mink se lo impidió poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la cara de Aoba.

-Hey no es para tanto-Se quitó la mano de encima, y Mink pasó su mirada de soslayo sobre el joven.

-¿Siempre haces esto?-

-Claro, es mi trabajo-

-Aun así…-

-Pues como crees que me sostengo- .Exasperado dejó escapar un soplido.

\- Está bien no es molesto hacerlo, además mi jefe ya me asigno otro puesto de momento hasta que dé a luz, simplemente lo hice por la falta del chico que ocupara mi cargo…En cualquier caso ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es mi día libre, te encontré de casualidad-.

-Ya veo, pero tengo que irme, me entregarías…espera ¿Qué haces?- Mink no le prestó atención, había dados unos cuantos pasos al frente, para luego fijarse en Aoba-Te acompañare, de ello cuando salgas de tu trabajo te llevare a casa-.

-Espera no es necesario, no está tan lejos-Creyó haberlo convencido pero…

* * *

No pudo contra Mink, lo acompaño sin inmutarse de cuanto le insistió el peli azul, así que de un momento a otro lo tuvo un buen rato detrás suyo. No sabía si era su imaginación pero podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre su persona, pero aun cuando volteaba vagamente para siquiera ver si hacia un gesto, todavía seguía como siempre mostrando ese semblante estoico.

Hablaron un poco; Aoba le pregunto sobre su allmate, puesto que el día de hoy no lo acompañaba como otras veces , Mink le comentó que lo había dejado en casa, ya que prefería no estar dependiendo de él todo el tiempo. Y el joven llegó a preguntar si Lulakan se sentiría solo, A lo que el otro contesto: que no tendría porque ya que es solo una Maquina. Tal comentario le molestó, él no podría llegar a ver a Ren de esa manera, le tenía un gran aprecio y lo consideraba parte de su familia. Si a si eran las cosas: le pido que cuando no lo necesitara se lo dejara .Ahora con el embarazo y más aún cuando estuviera más adelantado; no le vendría nada mal una segunda ayuda, aparte de la de Ren.

Y tal como había dicho: cuando fue la hora de la salida del trabajo de Aoba , él lo estaría esperando afuera, recargado sobre una camioneta roja. Él ya había salido hace un par minutos, pero todavía se encontraba en la incertidumbre de si salir o quedarse.

-Es él – Dijo su jefe, que acercó a mirar detrás de la ventana donde Aoba yacía parado-Si, quiso venir por mí- le contesto sin apartar la mirada del vidrio.

-Es muy considerado de su parte, ahora con tu estado, las calles pueden ser muy peligrosas, no podrías defenderte apropiadamente en caso de que un infortunio ocurriera.

-Es cierto, pero no es algo que vaya estar haciendo siempre, nos encontramos de casualidad y como hoy no trabajo tomó la oportunidad de escoltarme a casa…Como sea nos vemos mañana despidió de su jefe, y salió de la tienda. Cuando Aoba salió, y Mink se dio cuenta se apartó del auto y le abrió la puerta de enfrente

-Si quieres puedo poner tu mochila en la parte de atrás-

-No, así está bien-Le contesto Aoba para luego entrar en el auto, quitarse la mochila y ponerla bajo sus pies para que no le incomodará al abrocharse el cinturón.

Para cuando llegaron: Aoba se percató de la presencia de otro auto, lo reconoció al instante, era de su amigo Mizuki. Cuando Mink le indico que ya podía bajar, lo hizo enseguida y se dirigió a su casa una vez que ya se había despedido de su acompañante.

No le extraño que la puerta estuviera sin seguro, debía estar adentro, él le había confiado una copia de la llave de su casa. Mizuki era de los pocos que sabían acerca de su doble personalidad, aparte desde que se había mudado de la casa de su abuela, era de sus allegados que vivía más cercas. Por lo que confiarle la seguridad de su casa era útil en caso de surgir una emergencia.

-Mizuki-

-Hola Aoba, ya estás aquí, ¿Cómo has estado? Me tenías preocupado, no he sabido nada desde que fuiste a mi bar la última vez.

-Lo siento, es que ocurrieron muchas cosas, perdóname -

La verdad estuvo enojado con Mizuki al punto de culparlo, tanto que no quería saber nada de él, por lo que evitó cualquier tipo de contacto, pero ya reflexionándolo mejor, él no era responsable de lo ocurrido. Aoba fue por su cuenta, creyendo que la bebida seria su mayor problema, así que si no se excedía estaría fuera de peligro, error, pero ya no le importaba, ya se podía sentirse en paz con su viejo amigo.

-¿Oye Aoba ¿Quién es él?-. Giro su rostro para ver: era Mink, yacía bajo del dintel de la puerta de entrada , con su mochila en la mano.

-La dejaste en el asiento-

-ho…gracias-dijo al tomarla enseguida.

Mizuki analizó de pies a cabeza al hombre, intentando recordar si ya lo había visto antes, hasta que: chasque los dedos.

-Es el hombre con el que te fuiste la otra vez-La cara de Aoba al escuchar esta afirmación paso de una transición de sorpresa a una verdadera cara de: te voy matar.

-Espera ¿Vistes cuando fui con él?- Señalo a Mink con el dedo pulgar.

-Si-le respondio su amigo

-¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?! ¡Idiota ¡! Mira en lo que me has metido-

Por lo fuerte que le grito Mizuki se tambaleo unos pasos atrás, sin entender el porque la repentina exaltación de su amigo.

-Me dijiste que era un conocido tuyo-

-¿Yo..te dije eso?-. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza en afirmación, a lo que Aoba en respuesta se llevó la palma de su mano al rostro –No puede ser-se dijo así mismo-

-¿Aoba ocurrió algo…-Miro hacia el hombre mayor y luego a Aoba , pensando si era correcto preguntar delante de él –Con ya sabes quién?-

-¿Para que te digo que no?-

-Aoba, de verdad lo que haya pasado lo siento, yo…

-Descuida, no es tu ó un suspiro- supongo que Sly fue demasiado listo, te engaño muy bien-

No fueron palabras que lo consolaran, Mizuki se sintió terrible, por un descuido había puesto en peligro a su amigo, pero había otro asunto que quedaba pendiente, y nuevo: ¿Que había pasado entre Aoba y ese hombre? Ya se lo imaginaba, y no era para nada agradable, pero todavía en su mente yacía algo lejos de la verdad.

-Aoba… ¿Te metiste en problemas con este hombre?-

Similar a Mizuki, buscó la aprobación de Mink, si era correcto decírselo, cuando lo miro, él lo comprendió y asintió ligeramente expresando su respuesta. De todas formas se sabría en algún momento.

-No sabría si decirlo de esa manera, pero sí, me he metido en un lío un tanto rebuscado-

-¿Qué clase de lío "Aoba"?-No fue Mizuki quien respondió, mucho menos Mink, alguien más los estaba acompañando en este momento. Esa voz pertenecía a:

-¡Koujaku!-Dijeron a la par los dos jóvenes al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Que yacía recargado aun lado de la puerta de la sala con una cara que para nada expresaba lo mejor de él .

-¿Y bien?-Volvió preguntar, esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada de total desprecio a Mink.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3:Un inconveniente se presenta

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que hayan comentado o simplemente hayan echado un vistazo a éste Fic, como ya he dicho cualquier aporte es bienvenido siempre y cuando se constructivo, Y no sea destructivo y no venga acompañado con insultos **

**Nota: el nombre de tori, lo pongo como Lulakan, porque inicialmente así le entendí que se llamaba, pero actualmente no se cual sea la correcta escritura de su nombre, si es Ruraka , Rulaa o Huracán como algunos lo llaman.**

* * *

Por cada segundo que pasaba, Aoba se iba sintiendo más pequeño. No era por nada, con Koujaku encajándole la mirada al padre de su hijo nada bueno podía suceder, por fortuna, Mink se mantenía sereno, el hombre mayor era consciente del gesto que se le era dirigido, pero optó ignorarlo. Eso era un alivio para el joven, quien mentalmente se relajó un poco. Conocía a su amigo de sobra, podría llegar a ser voluble a pesar de su aspecto jovial; y no entendía a razones una vez que se desataba, más si el tema lo envolvía a él

-Koujaku- le habló, sabía que debía actuar. Mentirle no era una opción, hacerlo empeoraría la situación, pero jamás pensó que tendría que decírselo tan pronto.

-Está bien… pero prométeme que mantendrás la ca..lma, calma- tartamudeó un poco- No es difícil pero si es algo complicado- la cara de su amigo mantenía la misma expresión de seriedad , a pesar de ello se notó que lo acompañaba la preocupación.

Tal vez lo más sensato sería contárselos desde el inicio, con detalle de todo lo ocurrido, no fue así, la presencia de los tres hombres en su propia casa fue demasiado, así que lo soltó, así que fue directo con su mensaje.

-Estoy esperando un bebe-

La cara de Mizuki se quedó en shock, sus ojos se sobre abrieron de manera exagerada al igual que boca. Y Koujaku, mostró un gesto similar, al paso como trató de procesar la información. Cuando confirmo la realidad se giró hacia el hombre mayor, apretó sus nudillos, chasqueó su lengua como soltó un gruñido de evidente enojo.

-¡Lo voy a matar!- iracundo se quiso ir a los golpes, por suerte Mizuki lo detuvo aunque a duras penas.

-Cálmate, Koujaku deja que…auch.- Le había golpeado con la cabeza de lo brusco que era al intentar soltarse, pese que con ello no logró escapar del agarre de su amigo.

-Kouja…-Aoba quería intentar calmarlo, pensó en acercarse, pero en cuanto lo hiso, Mink lo haló a un costado suyo, para luego posar sus manos en los hombros del muchacho. Con la intención de que no se le ocurriera siquiera acercarse, puesto que en la rabieta que hacia Koujaku podía lastimarlo accidentalmente. Aoba se sobresaltó al contacto, pero la preocupación por su amigo le hiso prestar menor atención

-¡¿Acaso no ves lo que le hizo a Aoba?!-

-Te entiendo perfectamente, y si lo veo, pero deja que se expliquen, no creo que Aoba lo dejaría estar aquí si las cosas son como tú crees.-Con ello logro tranquilizarse, lento pero lo hiso, sin embargo, sin pudor alguno le lanzaba sus rojizos ojos a los dorados de Mink, quien esta vez le sostuvo la mirada.

-Aoba ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Aoba con la mano en el pecho suspiró aliviado cuando lo escuchó, -¿Podemos sentarnos? es algo largo-

Le habló de todo lo ocurrido, aunque omitió ciertos detalles, como el caso de su otra personalidad, no por desconfianza creyó que ya era demasiado para su amigo, lo haría en una próxima ocasión, además ya no se sentía con fuerzas como para explicar más asuntos con aspectos enredosos.

-Aoba.-Koujaku poso su mano sobre la del joven-Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.- Le sonrió y Aoba le devolvió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa

-Lo sé.-

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podías confiármelo, sabes que…-

-No tengo mucho de haberme enterado- le dijo a Aoba interrumpiéndolo en el momento- Todavía mi cerebro no termina de procesarlo, imagínate si fue difícil para mí como lo sería para ti-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Quería decírselos a todos ya con más calma, que yo…voy a ser papá-dijo el joven con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Koujaku, observo el estómago de su amigo, que aun yacía plano y…-¿Ocurre algo? le habló Aoba.

-Ha, no, estoy algo conmocionado, como dices vas a ser papá, mi mejor amigo lo será...– su voz se escuchó quebrada, y hacia lo posible por ocultarlo utilizando su refrescante sonrisa para pasar desapercibido, no lo logró del todo, Mizuki que yacía sentado a un lado suyo, lo entendía, tenía conocimientos de los sentimientos de Koujaku hacia a Aoba, él nunca había dicho nada, pero no era difícil por su expresión el no darse cuenta de ello, no solamente Mizuki, Mink también se había percatado de ello, esta noticia debió ser un duro golpe.

-oh-contesto Aoba

Ya dejando en claro la situación, los dos amigo se dispusieron a marcharse, sin antes, Koujaku pedía insistentemente que se comunicara con él en caso de que presentara cualquier inconveniente.

-Ya está bien, basta por hoy-le decía Mizuki, casi arrastrándolo de la ropa, ya un tanto fastidiado de la actitud sobreprotectora de éste.

Koujaku aceptando que debía parar, se despidió pero antes de irse: poso su mirada sobre Mink, seguía molestándole su presencia, y lo peor no podía hacer más, no queria causar un inconveniente a Aoba.

Así que ese último gesto fue como una manera de advertirle "te estaré vigilando" o un simple "cuídalo" Mink se le enfrento con el mismo gesto, similar a un "digo lo mismo".

-¿Te iras tú también?- dijo una vez que ambos muchacho ya se habían ido.

-Sí, se suponía que sólo te acompañaría-

-Lo siento por todo, especialmente lo de Koujaku, pero a si se pone cuando cree que alguien me ha lastimado. Rayos ni siquiera se disculpó-

-Lo entiendo.- Dio unos cuantos paso quedando fuera de la vivienda- Es alguien que te procura mucho, no sería un mal partido para ti, deberías considerarlo.- Aoba pestañeo perplejo a ese comentario, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle porqué lo dijo, él ya se había alejado. Pensó que tal vez había confundido las cosas, así que prefirió dejarlo en el olvido.

Como habían acordado Lulakan comenzó a quedarse con Aoba, fue una grata compañía, en el trabajo, en su casa. Sin duda tenía la personalidad de su dueño, como dijo Ren era más abierto y era fácil entablar una conversación con el ave, también era curioso aunque a su manera.

El único inconveniente se presentó cuando Koujaku trajo a Beni, su allmate. Aoba había escuchado del amor a primera vista, pero el odio a primera vista: era algo nuevo, y estas dos aves lo habían hecho posible.

-Seguro que no quieres entrar en modo de reposos como Ren- Comento Aoba al allmate al momento que metía ropa a la lavadora.

-Estoy bien así, ya descanse lo necesario, pero lo prefieres lo hare-

-No, si ese es el caso no puedo obligarte- Lulakan aleteo sus alas hacia una mesa que quedaba al otro extremo de la habitación. Sujetó un detergente con sus garras, y dejó caer una porción dentro de la máquina.

-Prefiero ayudarte, aunque no es mucho lo que puedo hacer; y en lo que podría Ren ya está para eso-

-Claro que lo eres- acarició la espalda del ave, quien se sintió a gusto con el contacto- Es grato saberlo-Respondió Lulakan.

-¿Él no te usa mucho verdad? –

-Lamentablemente para Mink , soy innecesario para su estilo de vida. No he tenido un uso real, por así decirlo, excepto cuando se presenta algo en las que se requiera de mis habilidades, pero han sido muy pocas veces-

-Solamente te tiene como adorno-

-No exactamente, al parecer me tiene más por compromiso, pero no me quejo. Otro en su lugar se hubiese desecho de mí, ya soy un modelo antiguo como vez.-

-Ya veo…pero ¿Por qué? Quedarse contigo por compromiso-Aoba cerró la tapa de la lavadora, y la echó a andar.

El ave ladeo la cabeza-Tengo entendido por vagos comentarios tanto de él como ajenos, que yo fui comprado para ser un regalo, de ello a todo lo demás desconozco porque todavía me conserva- El ave voló y se colocó sobre el hombro de Aoba.

-Un obsequio- pensó el joven tocándose la barbilla con la punta de su dedo. Era curioso, observo al allmate acicalarse las plumas, por una parte sentía pena por Lulakan, no era para su amo más que un simple objeto.

-¿Quién sería esa persona?.- Se preguntó mentalmente Aoba, podría haber sido para una novia, o un familiar , posiblemente algo ocurrió; ya que si lo pensaba bien, Lulakan no lucia como algo que Mink compraría para sí mismo. Y pensándolo todavía más, no sabía mucho, es más casi nada de Minlk. Sus encuentros y visitas eran casuales, y sus conversaciones no trascendían más allá de: si necesitas algo.

-Son preciosos tus adornos- frotó con sus dedos las pequeñas trenzas del ave-¿Venían incluidos con tu con modelo?-

-Mink los hiso-

-¿Fue él? –dijo un tanto sorprendido. Observó el resto del conjunto-¿Incluso la joyería?-

-Es su trabajo, no debería extrañarte-

-Bueno él ya me lo había dicho, pero aun no me la creo, están preciosos a pesar de lo sencillo que se ven-

-ha…auch- gimió cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza

-¿Estas bien?- aleteó el allmate apartándose del joven al sentir su incomodidad.

-No te preocupes- se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente como sentía que el dolor venia en aumento- con un par de pastillas estaré mejor, podrías traérmela están en la mochila donde pongo a Ren-

Enseguida el ave emprendió el vuelo en su búsqueda. No tardo en regresar con la maleta colgando de sus garras que soltó enseguida en los brazos de Aoba, quien le agradeció y empezó a hurgar dentro, cuando dio con el frasco y lo tomo se percató de algo:

-Rayos-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lulakan

-Está vacío, pensé que todavía quedaban-

-No es por que quiera ofender, pero debió ser más cuidadoso con ese detalle-

-Lo sé, pero es que… ¿Qué voy hacer?-

-¿No puedes ir a conseguirlas en otro lado?-

-No tengo el dinero en este momento, las conseguía más fácil por medio de mi abuela, ya que ella tienes sus contactos. Son muy costosas, más estas ya que puedo tomarlas durante el embarazo-

-Pídele ayuda Mink- esa idea incomodo a Aoba. Sentía que ya era pedirle demasiado al mayor.

-Está bien así, la jaqueca se ira por sí sola, me recostare, solamente será cuestión de esperar-

-pero…-intento discutir con el joven, sin embargo.

-No te preocupes, ya he pasado por esta situación antes, además esto no es su problema-salió del cuarto de lavado, con la mano apretando con su insistencia su cabeza en señal de dolor, como se dirigía a su habitación, pero el dolor se seguía intensificando.

-Todo estará bien. Ya pasara, ya…-de un momento a otro su visión se nubló, comenzando a tambalearse. No pudo dar un paso más, en sus pocos momentos de lucidez alcanzó a sostenerse de un mueble, no evitó la caída, pero si que tuviera un golpe fatal.

-Aoba- Lulakan aterrizo a un lado del joven, pidiéndole insistentemente que despertara, sin éxito alguno decidió que lo mejor era llamar a su amo y de paso despertar a Ren.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4:Él es más de lo que aparenta

**Muchas gracias por todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora, se les agrade sus cometarios, el que hayan agregado en sus favorito o me estén siguiendo, incluso solamente con el hecho de haber pasado y leído, se les agradece mucho.**

**Cualquier comentario con aportes, correcciones o recomendaciones es bienvenido, siempre y cuando sea con respeto sin insultos. Ya que me ayudan a mejorar y darme cuenta en que ando mal.**

**Como sea espero disfruten del capitulo**

**Dramatical Murder no pertenece ni sus personajes sino a la compañía de nitro+chiral**

* * *

Entró a la casa del muchacho, cuando Lulakan hizo la llamada, y le contó lo que había ocurrido con Aoba, no dudó ni un segundo, simplemente salió, subió a su auto y condujo lo más rápido posible. Buscó en toda la casa hasta dar con ellos. En efecto Aoba yacía inconsciente en el suelo con Ren sobre su pecho, y su allmate aun lado de ellos dos.

-Oi.- le dijo, como lo zarandeaba ligeramente al intentar despertarlo, pero fue inútil seguir. Se dirigió a Lulakan.- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?- El ave extendió sus alas, y miró el cuerpo tendido del muchacho.

-Comenzó a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza, que eran a causa de su enfermedad según me dijo. Debía tomar sus pastillas para calmarlo, pero ya no tenía más, y de un momento a otro colapso.-

-¿Qué tan fuerte fue la caída?-

-Gracias a los muebles, el impacto no fue fatal-

El hombre soltó un suspiro dejando en evidencia su alivio. Quitó al pequeño Ren encima de Aoba, y cargo al muchacho con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos.

-¡Ustedes dos vallan al auto¡- lo cargo hasta el vehículo, mientras los dos allamate se situaron en la parte trasera.

Colocó a Aoba en la parte delantera del auto, procurando ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, antes de poner en marcha el vehículo. Ya a medio camino, empezó a escuchar pequeños gemidos del muchacho, al parecer a estaba recobrando la conciencia. Ante esto Mink detuvo el vehículo, para comprobarlo. El joven primero entre abrió los ojos, y pestañeo varios veces, parecía desorientado. Sin despegar la cabeza del recargad era giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, hasta dar cuenta que Mink yacía a un lado suyo.

-Oi- cuando el mayor le llamó Aoba elevó su cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa, gesto que confundió a Mink, más con lo que hizo a continuación.

-Ha, eres tú, hace tiempo que no te veo-Aoba llevo su mano hacia su frente haciendo hacia atrás algunos de los mechones de su cabello. Desabrochó su cinturón, y se acercó a Mink, demasiado cercas para el gusto del mayor.

-Tú- Mink se había dado cuenta, que estaba delante de la otra personalidad de Aoba, que conoció en esa noche, en aquel bar.

-Veo, que todavía te acuerdas- con sus brazos rodeó a Mink, y lo arrinconó en su asiento, mostrando sin cesar una sonrisa socarrona.

-Qué bueno, porque yo no he podido¿ Acaso no me has extrañado?-

Colocó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de su acompañante, y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, recorriendo su pecho, sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos al mayor quien enseguida le atrapó la mano, y lo miro severamente, ante esto Aoba soltó una leve carcajada, arrebató su mano del agarre y se dejó ir a los labios de Mink. Se agarró de su camisa para intensificar el beso en los renuentes labios de su acompañante, que en un inicio se negaban a cooperar, pero ante este movimiento cedió. Jugueteo con la lengua del otro, chupando, deslizando su boca con la de Mink, a la vez que Aoba dejaba ir pequeños gemidos. Sin embargo no duró mucho, Mink lo apartó de un empujón, no fue tan brusco como para lastimarlo, pero si para poder alejarlo.

-Ja, ¿Qué ocurre?, la última vez estabas reacio, pero no dijiste no a ninguno de mis avances- Mink soltó un gruñido exasperado. Y Aoba o mejor dicho Sly soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto como lo hice esa noche?-intento hacer un nuevo acercamiento, fue inútil al intentarlo Mink lo mantuvo a distancia en cuanto sintió el rose de su mano, lo alejó por los hombros -¡Ya basta¡-su voz aunque firme, denotó gran enfado.

-Que aburrido-desistió de su avance, y se recostó contra la recargadera del sillón.- ¡Ponte el cinturón!- le ordenó, pero fue totalmente ignorado así que agarró la correa y abrochó el cinturón alrededor del joven.

-Eres un molesto-bufo Sly cruzándose de brazos.

-Te llevare al hospital. Y te quedaras en mi casa hasta que regreses en si-

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?-Mink hizo caso omiso, y de ello encendió el auto, para continuar su camino.

* * *

Su visión paso de lo oscuro a la incandescente luz del foco, que después se convirtió en marrón. Dejó escapar unos ligeros gemidos de somnolencia, como lentamente se iba enderezando su espalda. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguido y tuvo una mejor visualización de donde yacía, no tardó en darse en cuenta que esta no era su casa.

-Ya has reaccionado que bueno- era Lulakan, que yacía arriba de un perchero.

-Lulakan…que…-

-Aoba- Hablo Ren quien había saltado a sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Ren¿Por qué…arg- sintió una leve pero repentina punzada en la cabeza

-Te desmayaste- contestó Lulakan.- Mink vino y te llevó al hospital, cuando le dijeron que no tenías nada, te trajo a su casa-

-¡Su casa!- El allmate asintió ladeando la cabeza

-Pero,pero… ¿por qué? –

-Fue por Sly.-Esta vez le contestó Ren

-¡¿Enserio?! que… ¿Qué ocurrió?-Con los dicho Aoba no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y un poco avergonzado de únicamente imaginarse la situación en la que se expuso.

-Nada grave, solamente te descontrolaste un poco, lograste calmarte un poco después de haber reaccionado.-

-Eso paso, seguro que no…-tragó saliva y se llevó dos manos a su vientre, preocupado de que su comportamiento lo hayan llevado a lastimar a su pequeño.

-Descuida, sólo tuviste un par de moretones en los brazos, en si nada grave. Además estuviste tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque si algo grosero y atrevido en su momento.

-Y Mink, ¿Dónde está?-

-Salió en cuanto te quedaste dormido. Dijo que iría por unas cosas… ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto el allmate al ver que salía de la cama.

-No puedo estar todo el día acostado-

-Pero no es seguro-interfirió Ren

-Tranquilo, no me pasara nada-

Se puso a observar la casa del hombre donde residía, era muy diferente a la suya. La casa parecía muy tradicional, completamente de madera nada de cemento, ladrillo o yeso, algunos de los objetos colgados era atrapa sueños, figuras de animales de madera y algunas cortinas que tenían figuras geométricas con diversos colores, y por la tela se podía deducir que fueron hechas a mano, no tenía al parecer nada electrónico incluso no encontró alguna televisión, más que una pequeña radio. Eso sí tenía una estantería llena de libros, checó algunos de los ejemplares, la mayoría de ellos eran sobre historia, ciencia, mitología, algunos sobre plantas medicinales y una que otra novela, pero en menor cantidad que los primeros mencionados. Hojeó algunos de los libros, pero antes de poder ponerse a leer se dio cuenta de algo; había una entrada de un cuarto, estaba levemente iluminada no tenía puerta, solamente un tela blanca por la que trasparentaba la luz amarilla del cuarto. Pensó en ir y apagarlo, u a lo mejor Mink ya había regresado, no pasaba nada si revisaba.

Entró y buscó el interruptor de luz, mientras lo hacía se topó con algo que lo dejó intrigado, delante yacía algo, un objeto que jamás imaginaria podía poseer el dueño de esta vivienda; era una cuna, se acercó a ella, y pasó la punta de sus dedos por el barandal de ésta, no era liza, estaba rasposa se notaba que el trabajo todavía no había llegado a su fin, pero aun así un sentimiento de ternura inundo al joven ¿Mink lo había hecho? Y… ¿Por qué? Se cuestionó más que esas palabras,aunque era obvia una de las respuestas.

-_Mink no se dedicaba a estas cosas, joyería había dicho, bueno que esa era su especialidad pero aun así no era… ¿O sí era posible ?_-

Un aleteo atravesó la habitación semi iluminada, dejando ver una sombra que dejó al descubierto su identidad, era Lulakan , quien aterrizó sobre el barandal de la cuna.

-Lulakan, me asustaste-El allmate le escuchó, pero prestó más atención al sitio donde se hallaba

-Mink no lo ha terminado, supongo que se retractó al final- Lulakan ya pasaba más tiempo últimamente con Aoba y Ren, por lo que no era extraño que no hubiera sabido del objeto en días.

-Entonces ¿Fue él quien lo fabrico?-

-La joyería y los pequeños adorno no son su única especialidad, sabes, esta cuna es una prueba de ello incluso esta casa, él la construyo – el joven miró alrededor del semi oscuro cuarto, no podía creérselo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al ave, fue algo brusco en su interrogación

-Por lo que escuché, era para él bebe, simplemente llego con el material, y comenzó a fabricarla, pero un día dijo: que sería mejor darte el dinero y compraras una por tu cuenta-

Seguía sin creérsela, pero saberlo causo que ese sentimiento cálido volviera aparecer en su pecho el cual palpaba con su mano izquierda que cerraba lentamente como si fuera capaz de atraparlo , mientras con la otra aún mantenía el tacto con la madera del mueble, pero del cual lentamente fue quitando cada uno de sus dedos antes de distanciarse y por fin salir de la habitación.

Ya afuera se encontró con que Mink al fin había regresado, no se había dado cuenta de donde venía, estaba más ocupado alzando, al parecer por lo que indicaban algunas bolsas, el mandado. Pero cuando paso al lado del mayor este lo notó.

-Oi-le hablo con su monótona voz

-Veo que ya llegaste- soltó unas cuantas risillas algo nerviosas, denotarían sospecha si no fuera comunes cada vez que se encontraban.

-Sin previo aviso Mink agarró las manos de Aoba y colocó una pequeña bolsa de plástico, sintió la forma del contenido, enseguida lo sacó y quedo algo anonadado al saber que era.

-Mis pastillas- parpadeo varias veces, pasando la vista tanto al frasco como a mink , que mantenía su típico rostro serio, sin embargo, yacía con un leve gesto fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto al ser consiente de como era mirado

-Si necesitas algo, solamente pídemelo, no pongas en peligro tu seguridad por…solamente que no vuelva ocurrir- Lulakan debió haberle comentado como rechazo siquiera el pedirle ayuda cuando vinieron los dolores a su cabeza.

-Lo lamento.-Bajó la cabeza apenado, entonces sintió la mano del mayor sobre su rostro, mas bien le estaba acariciaba parte del cabello frotándolo entre sus dedos que pasaba junto a su mejillas, por eso pudo sentir el tacto cálido del hombre, elevo su mirada pero en cuanto lo hizo Mink la quitó, no ocultó el gesto pero no emitió palabra alguna, dejando extrañado al más joven, pues por alguna inusual razón se sintió cómodo con éste.

Continuara…

**Espero les haya agradado. Me he dado cuenta de algo, tal vez es mi imaginación, o a lo mejor no, ya que llevo tiempo sin escribir fan fic, pero siento como que no se cambiar de escenario ademas de no hacerlo en el momento adecuado, siento que los hago muy forzado.**

**Ya espero actualizar pronto el siguiente. Si alguien está siguiendo el fic de Mascaras de Noiz x Aoba, puede que me atrase con ese, ya tengo el tercer capítulo escrito a mano, pero creo que es demasiado apresurado, y estoy reflexionando si ponerlo así o darle un mejor desarrollo, la ventaja que tengo con el fic En espera es que ya lo tengo más avanzado y un poco más desarrollado, pero falta de tiempo no he podido estructurarlos mejor a los dos, lo que no quiero en sí, es dejarlos inconclusos, de hecho no quiero hacerlos muy largo pero tampoco de golpe, aunque como ya dije no quiero dejarlo sin terminar.**

**Quiero escribir otras cosas, quería hacer un fanfic de Mass effect pero ya estoy cambiando para hacer uno sobre Ren, pero creo que no será, no por ahora, creo que primero terminare uno de estos dos, y me lanzo con un segundo trabajo, si escribo otra sería un drable o un one-shot a lo mucho.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lo que no debió ocurrir

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado puesto en favoritos , seguir o leído este fic, aunque sea solamente el haberle dado una oportunidad, se los agradezco mucho. Y me disculpo por lo que he tardado en actualizar.**

**Cualquier comentario con aportes, correcciones o recomendaciones es bienvenido, siempre y cuando sea con respeto sin insultos. Ya que me ayudan a mejorar y darme cuenta en que ando mal.**

**Como sea espero disfruten del capitulo**

**Dramatical Murder no pertenece ni sus personajes sino a la compañía de nitro+chiral**

* * *

Con la cabeza sobre el mostrador, en son de aburrimiento golpeaba con la punta de su dedo un pequeño frasco de medicina. Casi no habían venido clientes. Afuera no paraba de llover, y se podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpetear con fuerza en el techo. Además si hubiera algún pedido no podría hacerlo, ya con sus casi tres meses de embarazo su jefe le tenía completamente prohibido cualquier esfuerzo físico que no fuera detrás de la caja registradora.

Suspiró montamente, ya enfadado de estar haciendo lo mismo, guardó el frasco en un cajón del mostrador.

-Que Mink Te haya comprado la medicina fue algo muy considerado-

Aoba le contestó asintiendo-Y un alivio, no tendré que encarar a mi abuelita tan pronto, aunque creo ya está sospechando, la última conversación que tuvimos me dijo que estaba subiendo de peso, y que me veía muy diferente-

-No me extraña, después de todo teniendo un nieto como tú uno debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa-

-¿Qué me estás insinuando de nuevo?-

-Yo, nada-dijo Ren intentando sonar inocente con su galante voz, dejando de fuera su pequeña lengua.

-Aja, como no…que fue eso.-

Dijo alarmado Aoba, levantándose de su asiento cuando escucho un sonido metálico golpear contra el suelo. Tomó a Ren y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda. Cuando llego, se encontró a su jefe, Haga-san inconsciente en el suelo, con varias marcas de golpes en su cuerpo. Y enfrente de él estaba el agresor.

– ¡Haga-san!- No lo pensó mucho y quiso socorrerlo pero el hombre sacó una navaja, lo que hizo que Aoba se detuviera en seco. Ante ese acto a Ren que yacía en los brazos del joven, soltó un gruñido en amenaza y se le erizaron los pelos del lomo.

-Tranquilo- le dijo a su amigo sin mirarle, la verdad es que temía, no solo por él y Haga-san porque también peligraba la vida de su bebe. Se tocó en instinto su estómago, recordándose que debía actuar con prudencia en esta situación.

-¿Que quiere?- Dijo con voz firme ante el intruso a pesar del temor que le albergaba.

-Vine a saldar unas cuentas con este viejo- dijo, y tiró una patada al inconsciente cuerpo del hombre mayor.

-¡Basta!, si quiere dinero, tome el que tenemos en caja, y vallase-

El hombre se carcajeo - A este viejo, le advertí que si seguía en mi territorio sin pagar lo estipulado, le iría muy mal, y por lo que vez, me ignoró-Alzó su cabeza, mirando fijamente al joven de pies a cabezas.

-No estas nada mal .Tal vez me convenga cobrar mi pago de otra manera-

-¿Qué?- en reflejo Aoba dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquel hombre le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa y mirada totalmente lasciva sobre su persona. El tipo le tomó de la muñeca, y pozo su navaja en la mejilla del joven. El cuerpo de Aoba se llenó de escalofrío ante el objeto punzocortante presionando su piel.

-Nos vamos…- pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, vio a Ren saltar desde su brazo libre del agarre hombre, con un gruñido colérico, directo a la cara del sujeto.

-Ren-grito, al ver como su amigo, se mantenía clavado con sus pequeños colmillos en el rostro del sujeto que gritaba desesperado, intentando quitárselo.

Al final se arrancó bruscamente al allmate, dejándole en el rostro una marca en forma de arañazo en parte de su mejilla izquierda y pasando por parte de su nariz y de paso quedo empapadado de su propia sangre al igual que el piso. Con gran coraje aventó al pequeño Ren al suelo dando un golpe en seco. Intento levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio en cuanto trató, y para colmo fue aprisionado en el suelo por el pie de aquel hombre, que lentamente empezó a serle presión.

-Ren. ¡Deténgase por favor!- suplicó desesperado, pero el sujeto le dirijo una sonrisa desdeñosa, y comenzó golpear brutalmente al pequeño allmate , hasta dejarlo totalmente en pedazos en el suelo.

Aoba quedo atónito unos instantes, hasta que sus manos se convirtieron en puños y empezaron a temblar apretándose con fuerza, no de miedo sino de ira.

-¡Maldito!- Grito furioso Aoba, restregándole con gran fuerza un puñetazo al rostro de ese hombre, fue tan repentino que no pudo defender de ese ataque y de los otros que le propino el joven. El sujeto tropezó y fue a dar contra una estantería, de la cual le cayeron un montón de objetos pesados que lo dejaron sin conciencia.

Con su cuerpo agitado por la repentina adrenalina, Aoba se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas, visualizó al sujeto al momento que intentaba calmar su agitación, pero cuando miró el cuerpo de Ren hecho trizas en el suelo, su rostro se contrajo en dolor, dejando escapar un gran llanto.

-Ren…- dijo a lo bajo cuando se había acercado a lo que quedaba del allmate, sollozó a la vez que sostenía los pedazos metálicos de su compañero. Se recostó contra la pared, sin querer pensar en algo más dejando que transcurriera el tiempo como se abrazaba a los restos de su amigo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero en cuanto menos lo pensó: la policía junto a la ambulancia yacía aquí, lo más seguro es que su jefe, antes de ser agredido había hecho una llamada a la policía, y por ello se encontraban aquí.

Haga-san y ese sujeto fueron subido a una de las ambulancia, por otro lado a Aoba le interrogaron, pero con trabajo pudo dar su testimonio de echo no pudo ya que el llanto lo dejaba mudo del dolor que sentía, por suerte las cámaras de seguridad fueron prueba de lo que Aoba no pudo decir; que definitivamente habían sido víctimas de un asalto, por lo que la forma de actuar delante de ese hombre fue en defensa propia.

De un momento a otro cuando le dejaron en paz, levantó su rostro con mirada ida, se encontró con un par de orbes dorados, cuyo dueño llevaba consigo una expresión total de agitación y demás sentimientos relacionados con el miedo y la preocupación.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?- Era Mink que compañado de Lulakan, se acercó al joven, y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de éste.

Mink fue llamado por Mizuki y Koujaku preguntándole si no estaba con él, puesto que su amigo no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, además cuando fueron a buscarle a su casa a la hora que normalmente llegaba del trabajo no estaba en ella. A sí que Mink al estar enterado fue en su búsqueda, primero al trabajo como opción principal.

-Los policías me dijeron lo que ocurrió ¿Por qué no llamaste?-

-Ren- dijo Aoba, como alzo la mirada, que se apartó de la figura de Mink

-¿Qué dices?- dijo sin entender a qué venia la mención del allmate del muchacho, hasta que vio como intento salir corriendo con respiración hacia a un policía que llevaba consigo una bolsa transparente con los pedazos del cuerpo de Ren. Entonces lo comprendió.

-Oh no- dijo Lulakan agitando sus a las hacia tras sorprendido por semejante escena. Mink le sujetó de los hombros, mientras que el joven suplicaba que no se lo llevaran, lamentablemente se lo quedarían como evidencia. Y aun así inundado su rostro en llanto luchó por zafarse.

-Déjame ir, ya…Ren.- Gritó una y otra vez, Mink tuvo que tomarle de los dos brazos, y voltearlo enfrente suyo, para evitar que escapara.

-Tranquilízate no lograras nada.- Le decía como intentaba mantenerlo quieto.

-No, no Ren, Suéltame - Aoba empezó a soltarle puñetazos desesperados al pecho del hombre mayor, que fueron inútiles por más que trato con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te harás daño-

-¡A ti que te interesa!- Le grito, gruñendo en rabia, y apretó los dientes con gran coraje!-Nada ni nadie te importa, ni siquiera yo ¡Para ti es una simple máquina, pero para mí es…es, es.- De poco a poco entre tanto forcejear, perdió las fueras para seguir luchando, y sus golpes en el hombre mayor fueron disminuyendo.

-Ren, ¿Por qué?¿por qué él… no.-Dejo escapar ligeros sollozos, con la cabeza cabizbaja, Mink pozo sus manos en la espalda del joven y lo estrecho en su pecho. La nariz de Aoba, sin quererlo se restregó en la ropa del hombre quien lo abrazaba, notando en ella un aroma un tanto peculiar:

-_Canela_.-Pensó, como lentamente cerró los ojos al sentir como este aroma invadía sus fosas nasales; confortándolo de alguna manera, se dejó llevar junto a las lágrimas que goteaban en su enrojecido rostro.

Continuara…

* * *

**Muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero no me odien por este capítulo (huye por su vida). Ren es de mis personajes favoritos de dmmd y de los que más me gusta, me dolió mucho hacerle esto.**


	6. Chapter 6:Ponerse de pie

**Muchas gracias por todos los que me han seguido hasta**

**ahora, se les agrade sus cometarios, el que hayan agregado en sus favorito o me**

**estén siguiendo, incluso solamente con el hecho de haber pasado y leído, se les**

**agradece mucho.**

**Cualquier comentario con aportes, correcciones o recomendaciones es bienvenido,**

**siempre y cuando sea con respeto sin insultos, ademas con fines constructivos. Ya que me ayudan a mejorar y darme**

**cuenta en que ando mal, puesto que no soy un esperto.**

**Como sea espero disfruten del capitulo**

**Dramatical Murder no pertenece ni sus personajes sino a la compañía de nitro+chiral**

* * *

—hey pajarraco sigue dormido.

—sí, al parecer se volverá despertará igual de tarde que ayer. Y no me llames pajarraco, gorrión insolente.

—auch¡ no me golpees!

—Solamente estaba viendo si con eso podía arreglar tu defectuoso sistema, dicen que funciona.

—Tú ¡ cacatúa del demonio!

—¡Lulakan!¡Beni ¡cállense de una buena vez!—gritó lleno de coraje Aoba dando un brincó fuera de la cama. Pero se retractó enseguida al ver a os dos allmate, se encorvó de hombros avergonzado de su acción.

—Lo siento—dijo apenado, y pensó en volver a meterse entre las cobijas, pero Beni voló, y se puso sobre la almohada del joven.

—Ni se te ocurra, no pienso volver a soportar más ninguno de tus gimoteos, no sé cómo Ren te soportaba. Lulakan se colocó a su lado y le tiró un picotazo.

— ¡Maldita ave!—se quejó a la vez que su plumaje se esponjaba de coraje.

—Podrías ser más sutil— le dijo la cacatúa echándole una mirada molesta y echando de soslayo otra al joven de cabello azul.

—Ja, como si tú lo fueras, eres igual a tu dueño un bruto.

— ¿No te estarás refiriendo a tu dueño? Porque ese calificativo le queda a la perfección.

—No te metas con Koujaku, él al menos visita a Aoba y no deja a su plumero y se larga cuando más lo necesita Aoba.

Cansado de las rabietas del pequeño, le golpeo, esta vez con ala, y con la cara le señaló a Aoba cuyo semblante se había tornado melancólico.

—Lo siento—dijo Beni con la cabeza y las alas caída—. No fue mi intención.

—Está bien Beni, tienes razón no puedo seguir así. A Ren tampoco le gustaría verme de esta manera.

Tomó en sus manos a la pequeña ave, con uno de sus dedos comenzó acariciar su plumaje—También te dolió mucho lo que paso…con Ren..Cierto.

Por sugerencia de Mizuki tanto Beni como Lulakan fueron dejados con Aoba, pensando que ayudaría al estado de ánimo del joven, además como vigilancia durante la ausencia de ellos al estar en su trabajo, pero Mink tras dejar a Lulakan no volvió aparecer en la casa del muchacho, solamente hacían llamadas preguntando a cerca de su estado, pero eran contestadas por los dos amigos o en otros casos Lulakan ya que Aoba no estaba en la mejor disposición. La muerte de Ren por así decirlo, destrozó los ánimos de Aoba, había permanecido en casa, casi todo el día recostado en cama por más de tres semanas.

—Claro que no, como se le ocurre…al maldito chucho…hacer algo tan tonto- comenzó a tartamudear, sollozaba al hablar y se cubrió la cara con sus alas -pero lo entiendo…yo haría lo mismo por Koujaku.

—Mira Aoba— habló Lulakan—, lo que no quiere admitir el gorrión es que para un Allmate; su razón de existencia es su dueño, eso eras para Ren. Si hubiera fallado, sería el fin de todo, no habría motivo para continuar. Es como lo que los humanos llaman muerte en vida. ¿Entiendes?

Tenían razón Ren dio su vida por él, por su hijo, nunca dudo en protegerlo cuando iba a ser agredido por ese sujetó, tembló al recordarlo, no tenía caso lamentarse más. Ofendía a Ren con esta misma actitud, No sería fácil, pero tenía que desistir de seguir cerrándose.

Colocó de nuevo al gorrión en la cama, se levantó de ella – ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Beni, el chico se giró y le dirigió una débil sonrisa-Iré a tomar un baño- dijo Aoba- para ir a visitar a Koujaku.

* * *

Los constantes timbres de su puerta lo despertaron, hartó de escucharlos se puso una bata y fue abrir—Ya voy, ya voy, quien rayos…Aoba .

Quedó perplejo al ver al chico en la entrada de su casa, con las dos aves posándose en sus hombros, con un paquete de cervezas en sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa y esa cara?- Comento Aoba, entrando a la casa de su amigo- ¿Vine en mal momento? Tiene alguna de tus conquistas en casa ahora mismo.

-No es eso, es que… ¿Eso es licor?

—Sip-contesto alzando el paquete-. Pasaba por una tienda, las vi y me dije no estaría mal traerte algo de beber.

—Tú no puedes tomar, y no lo digo por tu estado, tú no aguantas el alcohol. Un vaso y te pierdo, estas irreconocible incluso das miedo. Aoba frunció el entrecejo, y colocó las cervezas en una mesita.

—idiota, son para ti, es mi pago por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo. Y la compañía de Beni.

—Me alagas, pero… ¿ya estas mejor?

—Cansado, con dolor de cabeza, sin ganas de pensar, pero mejor.

-¿Y se supone que eso es un avance?

—Dentro de lo que cabe…si

Koujaku soltó un suspiro y llevó su mano a la cabellera azul de su amigo—bueno es algo, ya saliste de tu casa, por un momento creí que te harías un ermitaño.

Aoba molesto por el comentario, y aparte que odiaba que tocaran su cabello, se quitó la mano de su amigo de un jalón, pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

—Por cierto ese tipo el padre de tu hijo ¿Ya te visitó? Beni me ha dicho que…

—No lo ha hecho, sólo llamadas como ya sabes, y ninguna se la había querido contestar—se cruzó de brazos, y se recargo en la pared—No me extrañaría que él pensara que no quiero verlo—

—No lo escusa, te habías puesto muy mal, ni paso siquiera para asomarse por tu puerta—

—Si hubieras visto mi comportamiento, pensarías diferente, le dije que yo no le importaba, y más cosas, en resumen le dije que era un insensible.

—_Cuando es lo contrario—_pensó el muchacho

* * *

Flash back

Permaneció encorvado abrazado a sus piernas, todavía sollozaba el nombre de su allmate. Mink quien manejaba, y no había visto mejora en el chico en todo el camino detuvo el auto un momento, se quitó su gabardina y la se la colocó al joven.

Aoba sintió la prenda en su espalda era tibia y tenía ese aroma característico del mayor, dulce y que hacia cosquillas a su nariz, por instinto se acurruco con ella como restregando su rosto en la prenda marrón.

—Hace frio, tu ropa no será suficiente—le dijo volviendo a poner en marcha el vehiculo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino Mink bajó del auto, abrió la otra puerta. Viendo que el muchacho no cooperaria, lo puso entre sus brazos tomándolo de la cintura, y de las piernas. Lo había traído a casa de su amigo Koujaku, quien salió de inmediato a su casa junto a Mizuki, que estar de frente de ellos pedían arrebatadamente explicaciones de lo ocurrido. Mink los miró rígidamente bastando para que se calmaran los dos pero todavía recibía la amenazante mirada de Koujaku, que parecía buscar un culpable en él al ver el estado de su amigo de la infancia. El mayor no se inmuto en contestarle el ademan y le entrego al chico en sus brazos

Fin del flash back

* * *

_-Después de todo nunca dejó de estar al pendiente de mí-_pensó Aoba, al recordar lo insistente que había sido con sus llamadas durante su ausencia, a pesar de no venir en persona.

—Como dijiste no estabas bien, incluso a mí me hiciste de lado, quien tendría que entenderlo es él

—Mink lo entiende- habló la cacatúa rosada.

—Y tú qué sabes pajarraco.

—¡Beni— le reprendió su dueño, que lo agarro, y lo empezó hacer bolita cubriendolo con sus dos manos-¡Me vas a matar! ¡Loco!-

Lulakan como Aoba lo ignoraron, y se dirigieron a ellos dos mismos.

—Mink no está molesto contigo ni ofendido, tampoco planea apartarse, al igual que tú no está en su mejor momento.

— ¿Cómo que no lo está? ¿Le paso algo aparte de lo mío?-

-No, es algo tiende a ocurrir en estas fechas- el ave fijó su vista en un calendario que estaba cercas de una ventana, que tenía el mes de febrero escrito- No se la razón pero se tiende a partar mas de los común.

—Más de lo común "que extraño"- soltó con sarcasmo Koujaku—.Es el rey de la incomunicación- Lulakan le ignoró y Aoba le reprendió dándole un jalón de cabello.

—pero, pero si es la verdad—-dijo Koujaku

—Lulakan ¿Es por eso que no ha venido?

—Probablemente, también lo que te ocurrió le afectó, creo que se siente responsable.

— ¿Crees que este en su casa ahora o en su trabajo?

—No, viendo la hora, y la fecha ha de estar en el cementerio

-¿Cementerio?- dijeron a la par los dos amigos, con gran sorpresa

— ¿Es por algún familiar?- preguntó Aoba, ahora que lo recordaba nunca vio fotos de algún pariente de Mink cuando estuvo en su casa.

—No lo sé nunca me lo ha dicho, desconozco su historia y la relación de la persona que visita.

— ¿Crees que puedas llevarme?-

—Sí— respondió Lulakan .

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Koujaku a su amigo

—No es obvio le iré a buscarlo —

— ¿Pero estas seguro? ¿Si es algo personal y no quiere lo compartirlo con alguien?

—Eso no lose, pero siento que debo ir

continuara...

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, y lamento nuevamente la tardanza, ocurrió lo que no quería ,se interpusieron otros asuntos que me quitaron tiempo ademas de otros asuntos personales, y para acabarla me entraron ideas para otros fic, que aunque me resistí caí en la tentación y termine por escribirlos.**


End file.
